


Fires of anger

by Letters_run_away



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A mental mindfuck can be nice, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, F/M, Master/Pet, Papa is an ass, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away
Summary: Anger and lust; a hellish combination.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since you've joined the clergy, at first the building looked intimidating, a place you could get lost in easily. The fact that you found your way to the god abandoned church at the same time as Papa Emeritus II took the throne as the spiritual leader of the church and frontman of the band Ghost didn't help in the slightest. He always had a cold, eerie aura around him that made you shiver with fear; you remember thanking your lucky stars that your rank was too low to serve for him so that means you would only see papa during mass or sometimes late at night exiting the office and walking to his chambers.

But with time you realised that the fear you where harbouring for Papa now had another feeling encasing it; Adoration like lichen, or a parasite growing around it, not needing anything to survive or spread just slowly overtaking it all. It was supposed to be just a small crush something you stash somewhere or smother it till there is nothing but dust that let you forget.

But few months in you made progress, got a higher rank and of course more task fell in your lap. One of it was the cleaning and rearranging Papa II's library, at first you would be left there alone with only an older ghoul to keep an eye on you. It was a dull, boring job something you could space out while doing but that's was the first job where Papa actually talked to you, yes maybe it was only a gruff command to get him something or to clean up. At that point you could feel the lichen tightening, suffocating the fear with every word from him adoration grew stronger the crush turned into a like dripping with lust, you have fallen for him.

Soon the ghoul started to show up less and less, and over time it was only you, him and the spacious office that he so graciously let you stay in. The silence never bothered you, finding solace in the shuffling of papers and rhythmic tapping of the fountain pen.

Like every day you where getting lost in your world as you sat on the ground pulling books one by one from the bottom shelf and cleaning them up.  
After a while you noticed it got darker around and lifted your head from the books and look to the ceiling just to be greeted by Papa's smirking face, he is standing behind, by throwing your head back, you were in-between his thighs, bulge clearly visible.

"You're so unguarded, what if it wasn't me behind you? Hm? What about a moon affected ghoul? Would you react the same way too?" Papa bent his leg a bit, and his thigh touched your face, making your heart fly off the radar, just for it to be instantly taken away as he made his way back to the table chucking darkly.

After that incident it seemed like you couldn't escape him when working somewhere else you could feel eyes on you, during sermons it felt like he was talking to you, in the office Papa stated to be more active it seems, walking around more, checking over books you just placed, was it an excuse to be near you or did he really needed a new book every time, you didn't bother to ask the answer was pretty obvious.

The night everything shifted between you two is a memory that has crystallised inside your mind so clearly that every time you recall if you can still feel his hands on you, though it didn't start as good as it ended.

A son of sin invited you out to the gardens, he was a dear friend of yours, even if the whole clergy is supposed to be one big family beside him you didn't consider anyone else a friend. So finally finding a time when both of you where free sounded so good, there was a lot to catch up to.  
But before you got done with the last of your chores, he came to you explaining that maybe meeting wasn't that good of an idea and both of you should talk over lunch.

You knew he didn't like large crowds, so he never was in the dining room, working as the chef's assistant gave him the privilege of eating alone, so all of this sounded like a gigantic red flag.

So cornering him, you started to drag information out of him just to find out that the reason behind the cancellation was Papa.

Your emotions always curated what you did, and it was never a good thing, and this was no exception. Hearing all that made you see red.

Without thinking you let go of the brother and stormed off to II's office thinking you'll give him a piece of your mind.

The moment you swung the doors open your anger mixed with lust; a hellish combination.

Emeritus was sitting in an armchair by the fire; sleeves rolled up, you noticed an extinguished cigar by his side as you felt the miss-matched eyes burning into your body digging its claws into your mind. But your emotions didn't give you time to think, shutting the door with a bang, angrily made your way to him.

"What do you mean Lucas and I shouldn't talk?! What's your problem old man! We are not married or in any relationship, don't see why you have to try and rip everyone from me!"

You where furious standing next to the man and tried your best to tower over him like that would intimidate someone like II, all you got was an annoyed "tch."

"And who do you think you are to talk to your superior like that?" His gloved hand found its way into your hair pulling you down as you felt an invisible force hit you behind the knees making you kneel in-between his thighs like the first meeting.

"Yell at me again, and I'll give you a better reason to scream."

His hand didn't leave your hair just twisted it more making you face him, tears welled up in your eyes, but the fire and anger weren't fading.

"Oh? Well fuck me then I guess!" You hissed through the pain.

"Hm, maybe I'll take up on that offer, Lucifer knows that pretty mouth could be used for better things."

Emeritus dragged you face to meet his in a rough kiss, pulling your hair more so a gasp escapes you and he has more access to explore. His other hand slowly made its way from massaging the jaw to your neck his fingers pressing in not enough to cut off air but enough to be a warning.

His lips taste like wine, and expensive cigars don't matter how many times you imagined kissing him the real thing was far and beyond anything you expected.

He finally pulled back, sloppily, letting you catch your breath and watching salvia drip from the corner of your now red and puffy lips.

"Now that's a beautiful look on you. Will you be a good pet now?"

You squirm on the ground friction from clothes is not sufficient to bring you any release. Papa's hand never left your neck but now the pressure increases, air slowly leaving your lungs.

"Have nothing to say to me? Where all of your power and big words went? Or do you love getting treated like that?"

You can't muster up any answer all that escapes you is a small moan.

"Ah! So I was correct, good, good. You know I had my eyes on you for a long time, you had the potential to make a good pet, just need a bit of training."  
He releases your neck, and you fall to the ground coughing and gasping for oxygen before you can even start to take big gulps of air, Papa's thigh presses next to your cheek.

"Straddle me."

There was no choice, no way to escape, so you placed your hand on his thigh and with weak push tried to stand up. One of his hand comes to help you step up a bit and sit on his lap.  
Papa's hands play with your hips his lips on your neck licking the marks that glove will definitely leave. One snakes down to your stomach and starts to slowly lower down as you let out a little, needy moan.

"Oh, you need something?" He lifts a brow and continues to kiss your neck at first lightly then starts to nip at it as if to test the waters slowly. His hand is over your pussy, and all you can do is rock into it body begging for any release.

"Papa, please" needy words escape making you hide your head into his neck to stop yourself from screaming as two of his hand quickly slips under your clothes and finds its way to your dripping cunt, two fingers start to slowly circle your entrance teasing it but never fully penetrating it.

More broken moans spill from your lips as he bites your neck drawing blood and leaving a mark that will definitely scar.

"My pet is so needy, but now that she was marked I guess we can start for real?" He darkly chuckles and takes his hands away bringing his gloved fingers to your lips as you start to lap at them.

"Work for it. Undress. Now!" He grunts as he pulls out his fingers from your mouth.

You quickly grab at your tunic trying to frantically remove it as you watch Papa take off his gloves.  
You can feel him smirk as he watches you freeze when you noticed his hands the tips of them blacken with razor-sharp talons.

"Pet you're too slow. Hands to your sides."  
You do as say, and he presses his index finger to your chest and slowly moves it down tearing up clothes.

"Hm, just as I thought; appaling quality."  
Papa shreads the rest of your tunic by slowly dragging his fingers around your body sending shivers down your spine.

Minutes slowly burned away as you sat in his lap one hand holding you down as if he was waiting for something.

You leaned in trying to kiss him, start something just for him to grab your chin and look you deep in the eyes, his hand didn't let your waiver, and quickly you got lost in the intense stare.

The next thing you remember is feeling hands moving all over your body. Fingers go back playing with your entrance; you let out a frustrated moan as Papa tched at you like an owner at a disobedient dog. Soon the two fingers were slowly making their way into you one after another stretching you. With time you got lost at the feeling as another hand was in your mouth causing you to gag giving you no space to escape, quickly the sensation stopped, but before you can release an angry groan around his fingers you felt something bigger kissing your entrance, pushing just a bit in and pulling out than just going back to spreading your juices all over your oversensitive clit. 

Deciding you had enough, you lightly bit Papa's fingers, but all that resolved was instant regret as Papa pulled his hand out and slapped your ass and it wasn't a playful slap either, it's one of those that stay for a week and hurt everytime you sit and him dragging his claws though it wasn't helping your case, yet the pain just increased the pleasure you felt while his cock played with you.

"Hm, maybe I should tie you up and pour wax over your pretty little pussy? You would love that, wouldn't you?" Papa growled in your ear as his tip finally entered you the sensation and words making you gush. 

You could hear emeritus chuckle as he grabbed your hips and roughly pushed his cock inside you to the hilt.

He quickly picked up the pace slamming into you making your pussy clench around his cock as it tried to adapt to the rough treatment, his mouth returned to your neck through the kisses felt lighter than before.

Soon you felt an orgasm approaching making you squirm and moan papas name like the needy pet you are.

Emeritus bit your nipple as another set of slaps came to your already red ass. The rough phase and spanking were enough to send you over the edge screaming his name and collapsing on top of him.

After a few stretched out minutes you heard him chuckle again his voice sounded like velvet, and bad 2 am choices; he spoke again words carrying a sinister joy behind them. 

"You're dripping all over my cock, like a bitch in heat, that's what you wanted when you stormed into my office? Someone to put your disobedient ass to place, well look around, what a pretty illusion I have created, for now, that's all you're worth. Yet, work for it, and I'll fuck you for real. But for now, I'll just make you suffer and enjoy the show until your training is complete."


	2. Chapter 2

When Papa said torture you expected something that would be rough maybe trying to break you with full system overload making you surrender to him. In your eyes, he definitely wasn't above using power to get what he likes.

You were half right.

Just never calculated that Papa has the willpower of steel unless he is angry, then all you can do is pray to whatever god you believe in.

Yet you were lucky enough not to feel his wrath for the first days and only had your hunches to go off on.

After the encounter you where dreading to return to his room, so did everything in your power to be occupied with other things, yet after two days of hiding in the main clergies library resorting and cleaning the same parts where driving you nuts from boredom so you mustered up all the strength you had and made your way to the room, low key hoping papa left for business, and you'll be alone.

You knocked on the door and timidly came in saying a hushed hello to Papa sitting behind the massive ivory desk. His office didn't change at all; nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hope that he forgot or decided you're not worth it was getting prodded by tiny needles of anger and disappointment, but there is nothing you could do or say, so you sucked it up and went to sort out the books dusting everything clean.

Halfway into your job you heard papa stand up and start to walk around making three circles behind your back then stop by you and brush his hand up your spine and arm.

You flinched and shivered at the simple connection and then nothing. Emeritus returned to his desk and wrote something down.

The cycle of three circles and petting continued, and after a week you came to expect it, not flinching anymore as his hand slowly dragged up and down your back.

"Good girl, that's it sweetheart" came a sweet encouragement from him.

After a few more days, the pattern broke Papa started petting you without any sort of rhyme or reason.

Sometimes he would walk out of the office just to come back and softly touch your back, other times he would pace quite a bit before doing it.

But after few days when you stopped pulling away or flinching at his touch both of his hands were on yours, Papa's lips by your ear softly whispering words of praise.

"That's my pretty little pet, look how good you are, I think you deserve a treat? Turn to me" his hands stay in place as you turn to face him, and looked at his lips then the carpet and desk anywhere but his eyes that you could already feel burning with an intensity that would put any flame to shame.

Emeritus grabs your chin and keeps it in place while his forked tongue wets your lips drawing a moan out of you and granting him access. He already pushed you against the wall, his tongue dancing with yours making your mind cloudy and keeping balance extremely hard.

But the bliss didn't last as II pulled out and bit your lip drawing blood and a needy moan from you, then greedily lapped the dripping blood, and you felt a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now back to work with you, pet" he grabbed your face with both of his hands just to make you look him in the eyes and instantly get lost there like stepping into unfamiliar woods at night, there is no way out all you can do is to explore deeper and deeper.

Papa pushes you away and whispers;

"Do your chores and no playing with yourself, understand? Don't forget I'm omnipresent every rule you break here or anywhere else I'll know. I won't hesitate to punish a disobedient pet."

He places a small kiss on your neck and opens the door for you to exit.

You start walking to the general library faster than your brain is able even to process the command it's like your body being guided for that short walk then you realise you're at your workplace with stacks of scrolls and old books that require attention.

At first it's hard to concentrate as kiss lingers on and bitten lip is a sore reminder, but with time you start to get into the book sorting, and rebinding and your mind starts to go blank forgetting all just to feel a familiar hand brush up against your back, putting back the book you look around to greet Papa only to find the room empty, just you and the old books full of secrets.

You pick up the book again just to feel the ghost hand brush up your back once again making you look around and find nothing. 

Few minutes pass as the sensation doesn't disappear, so you decide to enjoy the petting from what felt like papas hand.

After few moments you felt another hand snake up around your waist and make its way under your tunic cupping your breast and pinching your nipples, you try to push the hands away yet you can't feel them on you for a second then the sensation returns. With nowhere to escape you squirm in place one hand finally finishing its sweet torture on your breast and snakes down to your pussy starting to rub your clit, you can already feel an orgasm starting to build up slowly.

A door creaks open and you hear two sons of sin enter while joking about something, the hands stop for a moment as you try to compose yourself and pretend to be busy as they pass you by one phantom finger enters you making you a small yip as you try your best to pretend it was directed towards a book falling and not a ghost having fun with you. The brothers don't seem to notice as they collect the scrolls they were looking for and disappear, soon after a second finger joins and start to work you open, pushing the chair further away you spread your legs further apart as you allow the phantom hands do their wonder. As you get closer to your climax, the hands suddenly disappear you openly moan with disappointment all you needed was one more push just a bit more energy to send you over the edge as you decide to finish the job yourself II's eyes flash before you and you instantly remove your hand.  
He is watching, you know. 

You lay your head on the table and try to even out your breathing as your clit quivers still begging for that one push. After a while you finally calm down and return to work after a bit you feel the same ghostly presence behind you smell of tobacco and wine invade your senses as a hand slowly brushes against your spine.


	3. Chapter 3

The teasing continued whenever you were away from him his eyes were still on you. The ghost hands not as often anymore after you got use to them, now they mostly show up when you're particularly frustrated massaging your shoulders or just gently roaming around your body trying to calm you down, but there where also days when you only knew the man was feeling extremely sadistic, the ghost hands would feel almost real kneading your breasts as you try to talk to another sister of sin, the moment you would be left alone skilful fingers would find Thier way down to your sex playing with it bringing you to a brink of an orgasm just to disappear, leaving you quivering after you would recover enough those hands would be on you again edging you till all you can think of is him, and when your sexual frustration turned into anger you would always find yourself in his office trying to give a piece of your mind just for him to chuckle and ask why are you really here.  
The answer was always the same.

"So are those hands on you right now?"

A peppy voice snapped you out of the fragmented storytelling. You touch the black leather that adorns your neck and answer;

"No over time he showed mercy, you know as much as a man like him would. From all the people you should know the best what mercy from an Emeritus is like." A laugh bubbles up to the surface form both if you.

If you where sober telling what happened those five years ago would sound like the worst idea ever, but now after three bottles of wine and god knows what else such thing as too much information didn't exist especially as you probably won't remember anything in the morning.

Looking around in the room you noticed what a gigantic mess it turned into; Lu was sprawled out on the sofa laughing while Kay sat on the further armchair with one earphone in picking what next movie to watch.

Before any more embarrassing details could escape your mouth Kays soft voice broke the chatter with no meaning.

"Should we watch little shop of horrors? I remember it having quite a few catchy songs."

As nor you nor Lu had anything better to offer you all got comfortable in your seats and the movie started to play.

Halfway into the movie the door opened as two ghouls made their way to Kay quietly talking to her and then helping her to stand up.

"Leaving already?" You say in a tired voice the alcohol is starting to leave your body and get replaced by drowsiness.

"Yes, you know how Nihil gets when I'm not back in time" She laughs and bids her goodbyes as ghouls guide her out of the room.

Your eyes trail down to Lu who is dead asleep on the couch. Mustering up all the strength you have, you try to stand up and go turn off the TV. Movie night is coming to a spectacular end. As you do so does III, just waltz into the room with a blanket in one hand.

"Tomorrow a lot of cleaning waits," he says whistling a bit and looking at the sate of the room then gently placing the blanket on Lu and picking her up princess style.

"Heh, I think we both will retire for the night, well someone already did" III laughs looking at Lu and goes to the open door "I would offer for you to do the same." And with that, he is gone.

Now it's just you and the empty room that was at first filled with laughter now only empty bottles and glitter reminiscent of a party that happen. Giving it another look around you decide that the cleaning up will be left upon you of tomorrow, as you close the door to the living room and make your way to II's bedroom.

To your drunk luck upon entering the room, there is no one just the comfy bed that looks really inviting all of a sudden.

You decide to lay down for a bit before continuing doing what you need to do.

The only thing you remember about the rest of the night is papa IIs hands on you as he cleans off your makeup as you grumble incoherent words at him or when he dresses you in your oversized sleeping shit and shorts then tucking you in and stealing a kiss from you. The rest is forgotten overtaken by the black nothingness.

The upcoming day was heavy as you nursed a hangover.

You finished the few jobs you had thanking Satan that you had enough brain power to realise and did most of them before the movie night.

And made your way to II's office with coffee in one hand.

Papa was sitting next to his ivory desk that was oddly empty just a few papers and two gorgeous candelabras where standing next to it on an end table.

"Hello pet, how's your headache?"

You lift your eyes from the desk to meet his,

"I'm good Papa, what's with the candles?"

"Oh, I'm just preparing for this evenings fun."

"Who will be involved?" you cheekily ask, as you can feel smirk play in his words.

"Oh, I don't know just yet, maybe need to go ask around one of the sisters of sin if they would join" You can feel his eyes on you, how they burn, he is asking of you.

"Hm, well I know one sister that would be eager to participate. Maybe I should invite her."

Papa finally walks around the ivory desk stopping next to you his hands slowly caressing your hips.

"But what I want is already here. So kitten will we play tonight?"

You try to hide your blushing face in the coffee cup, one of his hand's curls around the mug and takes it away. 

"So what do you say?"

Slowly you nod your head, you know there is no escape from the charismatic man. He kisses your forehead and goes to place his papers and the coffee cup to a further table. Leaving an empty table.

"Come here pet, lay down" his voice started turning from sweet to strict orders. The game begins now.

Walking over you take off your tunic and habit as he helps you get on the table and lay down his warm breath sending goosebumps down your body.

His hand runs up and down your body, trying to relax your excided muscles.

Papa steps away from the table and goes to pick up something from the end table while checking on candelabras. Then smoothly returns to you as one of his hands go to cover your eyes. 

"Will you be a good pet and keep them closed, or you need help?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask for pet."

His hand leaves your eyes as you keep them close, after a bit you can hear a bottle cap open and gasp wiggling a bit as cold oil hits your chest and stomach, the sweet scent of opium invades the office with the mix of cedarwood and hints of patchouli that remind you of late winter evenings by the fire.

Next thing you feel heaviness on your ribs as Emeritus hands leasurly start to massage your skin, slowly coating your body in the addictive smell of opium. As his hands slide down to you inner tights, you're close to falling asleep under his care as a sharp slap comes over your sex making you jump, and as your eyes snap open, his other hand grabs your neck to keep you from sitting up as you stare at his eyes wide open.

"No sleeping just yet kitten." He darkly chuckles and waits for you to calm down and close your eyes as he picks up a candle you can feel the warmth of the fire kiss your body as first beads of wax drop on your chest. 

A gasp escapes your lips then another drop follows and another one as you start to wiggle just for his hand to land on your pelvis to stop you from moving then slowly make their way down and massage your clit lightly tapping it as a warning.

The wax pouring on your stomach stopped as Papa grabbed your chest slowly massaging one nipple and making it hard just to position candle over it and let the wax drip and pool on it drawing out small moans from you. He places the candle down and runs a hand down your face.

"Open your eyes pet." 

You do it slowly as to adapt to the light and look at him awaiting further instruction. The twinkle in his mismatched eyes tells you he is happy. Looking down your body, you see a stylised P II drawn on your body using wax.

He grabs your hips and positions them to be at the edge of the old table undoing his pants.

"Ready for the main course?" 

Before you can even fully render what he meant by that, Papa slams into you full force dragging out a haul from you as your pussy starts to clench around his girth to accommodate him.  
Your hands dig into the desk as you try to prop yourself on your forearms and back away as the wax drawing breaks on your body pulling a chuckle out of him.

"Well, well pet what are you up to?."

Emeritus nails dig into your hips keeping you in place only after you calm a bit down did you notice he was not moving to let you get used to the only friction caused was from your struggles.

As you try to lay down on the table only one of his hands are digging into your sides as you hear a drawer open and something cold touches your leg.

Papa's another hand finally lets you go and massages you breasts breaking up and removing any wax that was on your nipples, familiar weight follows as you look down at him just to find him also holding a leash. 

"Arch your neck!" Harsh command leaves his lips as you throw your head back and he clips the leash on pulling on it, so your eyes come back on him.

The leash is too short for you to lay down properly so as he slowly starts to move your hands dig into the table as your abdominal muscles get a workout cramping even more on him making the movements feel that more rough and animalistic.

Papa starts to thrust faster tugging the leash more making your upper body move closer to him as his one hand holds you in place he starts to suck on your breasts as moans begin to escape your mouth he bites hard, his sharp teeth draw blood. As his forked tongue starts to lap it all up sending you into a mindless mess of pleads and moans.

"Please what, pet?" His gruff voice emeritus will not give in. 

After a bit more biting and rough handling, you give in.

"Master, please let me cum", your voice sounds so needy, but at this moment you don't care all you want is approval from your sir.

"You may." 

Finally, you feel the world going blank as Papa picks up speed up, even more, tugging at your collar cutting off the air as you both climax.

You don't even remember closing your eyes, but the next time you slightly open them instead of the hard table you find yourself in the tub with someone slowly massaging your scalp your body tenses up but before you can even attempt to look at who the other person is, the gruff voice interrupts your thoughts;

"Relax pet, close your eyes."

Instinctively you go limp your hand slowly touches your neck to check if the collar is still there just to find it missing. Your eyes snap open as you try and look around to where you misplaced it. You try to stand up from the tub just for Papa to push you back down again keeping you in place as you nervously look at him trying to form any kind of sentence.

"Shhh kitten it's okay, your collar is not going anywhere" as you calm down he goes back to washing your hair.

"That's it pet; you're doing so well now let me take care of everything."

You doze off again feeling as a fluffy towel incases you and II carries you out of the bathroom to the bed.

Snuggling up to him you can still smell the opium as it slowly dances together with cigars and expensive wine creating a perfect blend that was this evening.


End file.
